Punishment
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "Sudah selarut ini. Apa kau keberatan untuk mengantarku pulang juga, Masamune?" / warning! chapter 2 full-yaoi. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Masamune Matsuoka tidak pernah membayangkan memiliki suatu pertemuan secara kebetulan yang mengerikan dengan seseorang paling dihindari olehnya. Tidak untuk di manapun tempatnya, terlebih jika hanya bertemu secara empat mata.

Empat mata, tanpa Yukimura atau Hotaru.

"Masamune? Ah, kebetulan sekali!"

Katakan ini hanya mimpi. Katakan pria bersurai hijau gelap yang menyapanya hanyalah sebuah khayalan belaka. Katakan bahwa itu hanyalah sosok imajinasi akibat kelelahannya.

"Eh? Apa itu temanmu, Matsuoka-san?" suara gadis yang merupakan kliennya malam ini menyadarkan _host_ pirang yang sempat mematung di tempat, membuat sepasang matanya mengerjap untuk kembali sadar dan mengeyahkan rasa ketidak kepercayaannya.

"A-ah, y-ya, tem―" ragu, suaranya seolah menghilang saat ungkapan teman itu akan terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ahahaha, tentu, aku adalah teman Masamune, nona." sahutan ramah dari Nagamasa Midori memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.

Masamune Matsuoka, Nagamasa Midori, dan seorang gadis yang malam ini meminta tolong untuk diantarkan pulang. Sayangnya, permintaan sang klien membawa semacam petaka bagi Masamune. Bertemu Midori.

Tidak heran sebagai _host_ , Masamune diharuskan untuk bekerja malam hari bahkan hingga selarut ini demi menyenangkan para gadis. Yah, itu adalah salah satu alasan yang membawanya kini berada di jalanan dalam kondisi sepi, di sebuah area perumahan si gadis. Sangat bisa dimaklumi. Tapi, hey, bagaimana dengan Midori? Seorang dokter anak berkeliaran di tengah malam? Menakutkan. Sehabis kerja, eh? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika pria itu lembur hingga selarut ini.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Matsuoka-san!" seruan tiba-tiba dari si gadis memutus situasi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung.

"E-ekh!? T-tunggu, tapi aku belum mengantarmu sampai rumah, Ayumi-chan!"

Gadis bergaun merah muda feminim itu menghentikan langkahnya yang bermaksud meninggalkan kedua pria dewasa sebelumnya, kemudian menoleh kembali pada si pirang, "Ah, rumahku hanya tinggal sepuluh langkah dari sini. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, Matsuoka-san. Jaa ne!"

Sial. Gagal. Padahal Masamune sangat berharap mengantarkan gadis itu sampai di depan rumahnya sejauh apapun agar bisa ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk menghindar dari kapten Hoshishiro.

Sayang sekali, semua tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Sekarang, malam tanpa bintang dan di jalanan sepi yang hanya disinggahi oleh kedua kapten dari tim Survival Game tersebut memunculkan aura mencekam―lebih tepatnya hanya bagi Masamune.

"Masamune,"

Jantung _host_ pirang itu seakan berhenti berdetak ketika suara dari orang dibelakangnya memanggil. Memang, tidak ada nada mengancam seperti pertemuan mereka jauh sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ada ketakutan dalam diri Masamune tentang Nagamasa Midori.

Menjawab atau tidak, semua terasa tidak nyaman. Tapi―mengabaikan panggilan Midori akan lebih berbahaya, mungkin. Rasa takut dan tunduknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu memaksanya untuk berbalik, menghadap pada sang dokter secara langsung. Meski sesekali pandangannya diarahkannya ke lain.

"A-apa, Midori-san?"

Kedua aquamarinenya sempat menangkap seulas senyuman bersahabat pada wajah sang rival dalam timnya. Senyum malaikat tanpa ada aura mengancam―atau mungkin belum.

"Sudah selarut ini. Apa kau keberatan untuk mengantarku pulang juga, Masamune?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, PWP, etc.**

 **Nagamasa Midori x Masamune Matsuoka**

 **Rate M**

 **Punishment**

 **By Jiyuu15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"M-Mm-Midori― sanhh!" erangan tertahan ditengah deru napas yang melanda terus mengalun dari mulut si pirang, memenuhi ruangan yang baru beberapa menit ditempati olehnya bersama sang dokter.

Masamune Matsuoka menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak gelisah dibawah permainan dari Nagamasa Midori. Nyata. Kapten dari Toy Gun Gun kini berada dalam kuasa Midori.

Masamune tidak bisa melihat apapun. Penutup mata yang dipasangkan oleh Midori serta dasi milik pria bersurai hijau yang semula melingkar dikerah kemejanya sekarang berpindah mengikat dikedua pergelangan tangan Masamune, membuat sang korban hanya bisa menggeliatkan tubuh tak menentu di atas tempat tidur.

Masamune Matsuoka sudah benar-benar menjadi mangsa empuk Nagamasa Midori.

"A-aakh! M-Midori-san! Hen―"

"Tenang dan rasakan saja, Masamune,"

Tidak, siapapun juga tidak akan bisa tenang jika ada seseorang yang mengulum kejantanannya. Tepat seperti yang terlihat, Midori sedang melakukannya pada Masamune.

Mulut pemuda Nagamasa itu membungkus bagian sensitif yang telah mengeras, membiarkan _barang_ milik Masamune menyentuh rongga mulutnya. Entah sebuah naluri atau apa, Midori melakukannya seolah benar-benar paham dalam hal ini. Sesekali lidahnya memutari ujung kejantanan Masamune, sesekali pula hisapan kuat sengaja diberikannya agar desahan panjang dari si pirang itu dapat terdengar memenuhi pendengarannya. Lagu favorit bagi Midori.

Masamune sama sekali tidak bisa melawan―takut, menikmati, patuh, dia selayaknya menyerahkan dirinya pada Midori. Dalam pandangan gelap, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mendesah dan memohon pada sang _sadist_ untuk berhenti. Meskipun itu mustahil.

Brengsek. Masamune merutuk dirinya berkali-kali. Seharusnya dia menolak permintaan Midori. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan Midori. Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Seharusnya―tubuhnya tidak merasa nikmat oleh perlakuan dari Nagamasa Midori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Bersyukur dengan perjalanan tanpa ancaman selama dirinya bersama Midori. Setidaknya... itu cukup membuat Masamune lega karena bisa mengantar pulang sang dokter tanpa mendapat intimidasi apapun, meski beberapa percakapan diantara keduanya tetap canggung. Kedua manik biru cerah Masamune memperhatikan sebuah bangunan sederhana dihadapannya kini yang merupakan apartemen tempat Midori menetap. He, benar-benar dua kali berbeda dengan apartemen yang ditinggalinya.

"Ah, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku sampai pulang, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi. Jadi, masuklah, Masamune."

Lamunan tentang hal tidak penting―soal apartemen itu sukses buyar tepat saat Midori mengundang sesuatu yang malah tidak diinginkan sekarang oleh Masamune. Bukan kopi, melainkan tawaran untuk masuk.

"A-ah, tidak perlu, Midori-san! A-aku harus segera pulang. Aku―sudah terlalu lelah, ya! Lelah!"

Senjata makan tuan untukmu, Masamune.

Midori mengerjapkan matanya, berekspresi polos meski isi kepala pria ini jauh berbeda dari yang tergambar pada wajahnya. "Hm? Kalau begitu kebetulan, bukan? Kau bisa bermalam di sini jika sudah terlalu lelah. Wajahmu memang tampak sekali sedang lelah, Masamune. Aku jadi khawatir jika kau pingsan di tengah jalan," memang, mulanya hanya terdengar sebagai candaan biasa yang diikuti oleh tawa ceria dari kapten Hoshishiro tersebut.

―tapi kau sudah tahu watak sebenarnya dari Midori, bukan?

Senyuman malaikat itu untuk sesaat berubah menjadi senyum yang seakan mengancam Masamune secara tidak langsung, "―oh. Atau kau mau memberontak menjadi anak nakal, Masamune?"

Lagi, suatu sensasi menghantarkan perasaan takut terhadap pemuda yang sebagai masa lalu kelam Masamune kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Gemetar, pandangannya terus dialihkan, bergerak ke segala arah, sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan pria lain itu. Bibir tipisnya terbuka, bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

 _Tidak. Aku harus pulang._ ―itu adalah isi kepala seorang Masamune.

Tapi apa yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya sangatlah berbeda, "T-tidak. M-maksudku... ak-aku... akan bermalam di tempat Midori-san... hanya malam ini,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak enak.

Bahkan rasa minuman favorit yang dikecap oleh lidah Masamune terasa sangat pahit, tidak seperti biasanya. Ya... kau pikir siapa yang bisa nyaman menikmati makanan atau minuman di tempat orang yang sangat kau hindari, bahkan tidak ingin kau temui?

Cangkir berisikan kopi hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Midori untuk Masamune diletakkannya ke meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Beberapa hela napas kembali lolos dari pria tinggi itu seraya kepalanya menengadah, memperhatikan langit-langit kamar Midori.

Heh. Siapa sangka dirinya bisa duduk di atas tempat tidur milik orang yang mengkhianatinya. Kamar yang luas ini, aroma Midori yang menyebar, dan apapun di sini berhubungan dengan si surai hijau. ―termasuk dirinya sebagai masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang―

"Kau mulai mengantuk, Masamune?"

Tiga kali, mungkin? Sebanyak itulah Masamune disadarkan dari lamunan oleh suara Midori. Setengah gugup, pria itu menoleh pada Midori yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di dapur untuk sebuah kopi sebelumnya.

"A-ah, tidak! A-aku hanya―yah, kupikir aku mulai... mengantuk," bohong, bocah pirang ini bermaksud untuk mengakhiri malam ini dengan tidur cepat dan bangun di pagi hari agar dapat segera keluar dari tempat satu atap bersama kapten Hoshishiro sekarang.

Nagamasa Midori sangat paham tentang Masamune, bahkan mampu membaca gerak-gerik kebohongannya. Oh, atau kemungkinan akting pria pirang itu terlalu buruk hingga Midori menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu memang sebaiknya kita segera tidur," ujar Midori seraya mengambil tiap langkah untuk menuju tempat tidur berukuran besar yang tengah disinggahi oleh Masamune.

Masamune sejenak terdiam, memperhatikan pergerakan Midori yang melepas dasi dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya sebelum menaiki ranjang. Tunggu, ada yang aneh.

Masamune tidak mendengar perintah dari Midori agar dirinya tidur di kamar lain.

"A-ano, Midori-san, di mana... kamar yang harus kutempati untuk tidur?"

Satu pertanyaan yang berhasil menarik perhatian Midori. "Hn? Apa kau kira tempat tidur di kamar ini tidak muat untuk dua orang, Masamune?"

Siapapun, tolong katakan bahwa Masamune salah dengar. Menelan ludah, wajahnya mulai terasa pucat juga rasanya. Ucapan Midori jelas sekali mengatakan bahwa mereka harus tidur dalam satu ranjang. Yang benar saja!?

"T-tapi, Midori-san, aku―"

 _Tapi_ adalah kata tabu yang tidak tepat diucapkan kepada Midori. Pria tersebut mendengarnya sebagai sangkalan.

Nasib malang untuk seorang Masamune Matsuoka. Siapa kira bahwa pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya, tiba-tiba menerjangnya, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang dalam sekali dorongan dan memanfaatkan kelengahannya untuk menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Masamune di atas kepala, mengunci total pergerakan sang _host_.

Bahaya. Bahaya. Bahaya.

Alarm itu seakan berbunyi berulang-ulang ketika mata keduanya saling bertatapan; Masamune yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan Midori yang menyiratkan ancaman.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, sepertinya kau mulai menjadi anak nakal, eh, Masamune? Apa Yukimura-kun yang mengajarimu untuk melawan?"

Tatapan intimidasi itu, lagi-lagi, sesuatu yang paling dibenci oleh Masamune. Sesuatu yang membuat nyalinya menciut dihadapan pria ini.

Tidak menjawab, Masamune malah memutar bola matanya menghindari tatapan Midori. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah. "Seseorang sepertinya harus mendisiplinkanmu, Masamune."

"TUNG―"

Terlambat. Refleks Masamune benar-benar terlalu telat untuk melawan sekarang ini.

Bibirnya telah tertawan oleh Midori yang juga berhasil meredam protesnya. Satu lumatan serta gigitan pada bibir bawah Masamune membuat pria itu membuka sedikit bibirnya, namun tetap saja hal itu memberikan celah bagi lidah Midori untuk menyelinap masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman memaksa, lidah yang saling bertaut, saliva yang bercampur―membuat Masamune seolah dalam pengaruh alkohol, berefek memabukkan.

Tanpa disadarinya pula selama ciuman itu, tangan Midori telah mengikat kuat kedua pergelangan tangannya menggunakan dasi hitam miliknya, memberikan keputus asaan untuk melawan bagi Masamune.

"Mmngh― Mido―hmnh," Masamune mengernyit. Ia tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan lidah Midori yang mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Napasnya turut semakin memburu, memberitahukan bahwa paru-parunya menuntut oksigen. Beruntunglah, Midori memberikan kesempatan untuknya sekedar mengambil napas.

Perlahan, pagutan bibir sang dokter terlepas, menciptakan benang saliva yang memutus dikala dirinya bergerak menjauh dari wajah Masamune. Meninggalkan jejak ciuman basah pada bibir sang kapten Toy Gun Gun.

Sepasang manik kelabu Nagamasa Midori menatap lekat pada pria dibawahnya, Masamune yang terengah dengan semburat merah samar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Masamune," bisikan itu diperdengarkannya tepat pada telinga Masamune,

"―perlihatkan ekspresimu yang sekarang ini. Lebih, lebih dan lebih. Hanya padaku,"

Masamune tidak berkutik, hanya terdiam setelah bisikan itu selesai terngiang dalam telinganya. Tubuhnya melemas kala Midori menaikkan kaos yang dikenakannya hingga memperlihatkan dada telanjangnya mulai basah oleh peluh. Ujung bibir Midori terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai kecil saat melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Wah, wah. Apa suhu ruangan di sini terlalu panas hingga membuatmu berkeringat, Masamune?" pertanyaan yang diikuti oleh jemari sang dokter menari di atas kulit Masamune menimbulkan desahan kembali lolos dari bibir ketika telunjuk dan ibu jari Midori menyentuh tonjolan dibagian sana, membuatnya mengeras.

"J-jangan... Midori-san―" berapa kalipun Masamune berucap sangat percuma, hanyalah seperti angin lalu yang tidak dihiraukan.

"Hm? Kau memerintahku untuk tidak melakukannya?" dua jari tersebut mulai bermain-main dengan salah satu bagian sensitif Masamune, memutarnya perlahan dan menjepitnya di antara dua jari itu. "―memangnya kau siapa, bocah nakal?"

Dan satu cubitan keras pada bagian itu menjadi hadiah untuk Masamune. Mengerang sakit, Masamune memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin, meredam habis-habisan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada bagian tertentu. Suatu reaksi yang sedikit memuaskan untuk sepasang mata kelabu yang menatap intens padanya. Ingin lebih, lebih. Satu tangan tetap memanjakan tonjolan tersebut, sementara kepala sang surai hijau menunduk, berada tepat di atas tonjolan lainnya.

"Masamune, kau rupanya tipe yang mudah terangsang, ya." ucapan nakal Midori membuat tubuhnya terasa memanas, gemetar membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria di atasnya setelah ini. "Tapi tidak apa. Itu akan mempermudahku untuk menyiksamu,"

Manik biru itu terbelalak lebar saat merasakan daging kenyal dan basah menyapu bagian sensitifnya. "MMN─! MI-MIDORI-SAN!" serius, mungkin teriakan itu berlebihan, namun percayalah, ini kali pertama Masamune diperlakukan seperti ini, terlebih oleh seseorang yang ditakutinya. Tubuhnya masih terlalu asing oleh sentuhan-sentuhan pria, tidak heran jika ia mengejang hanya karena sedikit _foreplay._

Mengabaikan protes Masamune, Midori melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lidahnya memberikan jilatan pada bagian sensitif tersebut, membasahinya dengan saliva dalam jumlah banyak sebelum akhirnya dilahap dan mulutnya mengulum, menghisap kuat berulang-ulang hingga suara sedotan terdengar bercampur dengan desah Masamune, membuatnya semakin mengeras.

Tak ayal kenikmatan yang diberikan pria lebih tua darinya itu membuat bagian dibawah sana bereaksi. Ah... sesuatu dibalik celana mulai menegang dan keras. Dan sesuatu yang ditakutkan Masamune lagi-lagi terjadi. Tangan yang mulanya sibuk memanja puting lainnya bergerak turun dan berhenti dibagian bawah sana. Bagian tubuh yang memancing seringai puas Midori.

"Hmhh... apa bagian ini juga ingin dimanjakan, Masamune?"

Masamune terhenyak kaget ketika dirasa tangan Midori mengusap kasar miliknya yang masih tersembunyi oleh celana. Kepalanya dengan cepat menggeleng, menolak untuk kemungkinan aksi Midori selanjutnya. Seorang sadis tetaplah sadis, rengekan Masamune tidak akan memberikan rasa iba. Justru memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi _penyerang._

"Midori...─san k-kumohon... jangan lagi─ a-aku janji akan menuruti apapun─"

Kembali diabaikan, Midori malah beringsut turun seraya menangkap sabuk yang menjadi penghalang dirinya untuk menyiksa bagian sensitif Masamune. Tangan sang dokter muda begitu cekatan mengenyahkan sabuk tersebut, langsung menarik turun resleting celana mangsanya sampai gundukan keras dari balik celana boxer Masamune jelas nampak menggoda.

"Wah, wah. Sudah benar-benar tidak sabar, Masamune? Kau pasti merasa tersiksa dibagian sini," usapan dengan gerakan lembut mendarat di atas bagian yang membuat celana terasa sesak. "Bukankah menyedihkan jika dibiarkan begini?" satu tarikan turun pada celana sang _host_ berhasil membebaskan kejantanan si pemuda pirang, membuahkan pemandangan _panas_ bagi keduanya. Malu, Masamune sungguh ingin bunuh diri karena situasi ini.

"M-Midori-san... aku mohon, h-hentikan! Lepaskan... a-aku─" semula nada membentak, namun suara Masamune tiba-tiba merendah ketika pria yang sangat-ingin-dihajarnya itu kembali menegapkan badannya di atas Masamune dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kurasa kau mulai semakin berisik ya, Masamune."

Masamune menelan ludah. Tatapan serta senyuman itu, Masamune yakin ada rencana lebih licik yang dipikirkan oleh Midori untuk menyiksanya. Midori menggeser sedikit posisinya dari atas tubuh pria yang memiliki julukan 'Mattsun', meraih pegangan pada laci meja yang ada di dekat tempat tidur dan mengacak-acak isinya, mencari sesuatu. Dan─ketemu. Sesuatu yang berada dalam kepalan tangan Midori adalah barang yang barusan sedang dicarinya.

"Kau tahu, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak melihat apa yang kulakukan. Itu akan membuatmu tidak merengek, kan. Jadi─"

Itu adalah penutup mata. Jelas, sesuatu yang membuat pandangannya gelap, yang tengah dipakaikan oleh Midori pada matanya adalah semacam penutup mata. "─kau cukup menikmati dan merasakannya, Masamune."

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

Maafkan otak nista ini! Sebenarnya mau bikin fic ini dalam satu chapter, tapi berhubung mendapat kabar tentang tugas yang langsung menurunkan mood saya, jadinya... yah, bersambung di saat yang anu(?). Dan maaf sekali kalo kesannya sudah bikin Midori ooc di sini /nangis/. Untuk next chapter mungkin bakal full lemon, jadi saya permisi untuk mencurahkan pikiran /ero/ di chapter selanjutnya.

Yukki, aku kini sudah mengerti perasaanmu yang menyukai hal-hal berbau ero. /enyahkamu.

Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca! dan mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Heee. Jadi pekerjaanmu semacam menghibur wanita, eh?"

Topik pembicaraan dari Nagamasa Midori disambut tawa canggung dari dia yang disinggung tentang pekerjaannya. Masamune Matsuoka.

"A-ah, yah, hanya menemani para gadis yang... butuh teman,"

Pembicaraan antar dua pria dewasa dengan tema dunia pekerjaan, itulah yang menjadi penghubung selama perjalanan mereka. Seperti yang sebelumnya dijelaskan, kali ini Masamune bukan mengantar seorang gadis sebagai kliennya, namun seorang pria berbahaya yang tidak mungkin bisa untuk ia tolak, apapun permintaannya. Salah satunya untuk yang sekarang ini.

 _Cepatlah sampai. Cepatlah sampai. Cepatlah sampai._

Dua kata tersebut terus dirapalkan dalam otak si pirang layaknya mantra atau doa yang sangat diharapkannya untuk terkabul. Dia tidak betah. Sangat. Bahkan Masamune tidak berani untuk melirik barang sedikit pun pada pria disebelahnya sepanjang perjalanan. Kepala terus tertunduk, pemandangan aspal sudah cukup indah baginya daripada bertatap muka dengan pria disebelah.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan oleh Midori. Pria dengan profesi dokter anak itu malah tampak santai, atau mungkin menikmati obrolan ringannya ―meski terjawab oleh ketakutan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Pekerjaanmu terdengar menyenangkan. Begitu pula denganku. Menyenangkan sekali loh melihat anak-anak kecil tersenyum manis saat mereka mendapat permen setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, hahaha."

Serius? Masamune ragu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda mengerikan sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan semulia itu? ―ah. Bodohnya. Masamune tidak perlu mempertanyakan, toh dia pun juga ibarat pasien-pasien kecilnya yang tertipu oleh senyum malaikat Nagamasa Midori.

Tawa renyah itu mereda, berganti kembali pada atmosfer berat diantara keduanya. Tentu, perasaan takut ini akan selalu menyelimuti Masamune setelah mereka mengakhiri obrolan yang meski tidak penting sekalipun untuk dibicarakan.

"Nee, Masamune," mata aquamarine terang Masamune bergerak, melirik ragu pada orang yang memanggilnya. "―apa... pekerjaanmu juga melibatkan seks?"

Jika orang yang bersamanya bukan seorang Nagamasa, Masamune bersumpah akan menyemburkan sangkalan dengan berbagai kata tidak sopan. Mungkin pekerjaan sebagai host memang terdengar sedikit cabul, tapi demi penyelenggara galak di TGC yang melebihi guru SMA-nya, Masamune tidak pernah melayani secara seksual pada kliennya.

"T-tidak mungkin! M-meskipun pekerjaanku terdengar―egh, menjijikkan, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, Midori-san,"

Reflek, Masamune mengatakannya hingga tidak sadar dirinya bertatap muka secara tegas pada si surai hijau, menatap langsung manik kelabu yang selalu dihindarinya. Tentunya hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Buru-buru kepala sang _host_ kembali tertoleh ke arah berlawanan, menyembunyikan raut gugup yang tergambar sangat jelas pastinya. Dan sedih juga sudah menghina pekerjaannya sendiri yang selalu ia banggakan.

"Hmm. Begitu, ya?" gumaman Midori atas jawaban Masamune hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, tanpa menoleh pada si penanya.

Ahhh. Sayang sekali, Masamune. Jika saja kau memiliki keberanian untuk mengamati Nagamasa Midori, kau akan mendapati dirinya tengah menyeringai puas sekarang oleh sangkalanmu sebelumnya, kode bahwa kapten _Hoshishiro_ ini memiliki rencana yang akan menjadi mimpi burukmu selamanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), FULL-YAOI, PWP, etc.**

 **Nagamasa Midori x Masamune Matsuoka**

 **Rate M**

 **Punishment**

 **By Jiyuu15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Masamune terhempas berkali-kali ke bantal empuk pemilik ruangan ini. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut yang terbuka, menyanyikan desahan panjang setiap kali suara basah dibawah sana terdengar lebih keras. Suara hisapan mulut yang bermain dengan kejantanannya saat ini. Suara benturan pada rongga mulut Nagamasa Midori setiap kali kepala surai hijau itu bergerak maju-mundur.

Masamune sungguh merasa tidak tenang. Penutup yang menggelapkan mata cukup memberikan efek mengerikan baginya. Ia tidak tahu harus bergerak bagaimana. Tidak tahu harus melawan bagaimana. Tidak tahu akan apa dan sedang apa yang Midori lakukan selanjutnya. Dan―tidak tahu apa yang Midori tengah pikirkan dengan melakukan semua ini padanya.

Bagaimana dengan menyiksa? Hal itu terlewat dari perkiraan Masamune. Lidah kenyal yang memutari bagian batang miliknya meninggalkan saliva, kecupan yang diberikan pada ujung kejantanannya dan hisapan ketat seakan menuntut sesuatu keluar dari sana memang memberikan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Hanya sesaat. Karena saat mulut sang dokter itu merasakan precum telah terkecap, Midori melepaskan kulumannya, membebaskan kejantanan Masamune yang menegak dari dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah hampir keluar, Masamune?" pertanyaan sialan macam apa itu. Masamune menggeram kecewa. Tanpa dijawab pun seorang dokter pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau hanya diam saja," jari telunjuk Midori mendarat di atas kepala kejantanan Masamune, menepuk-nepuk dan mengoles-oles cairan bening yang menandakan pria itu akan mengalami puncak kenikmatan. "―atau... kau ingin kubantu?" jemari lainnya mulai bergerak menempel pada batang, memberikan beberapa pijatan kecil yang mengundang kembali desahan erotis Masamune.

"K-khh―Mi-Midorih... ―sanhh..."

"Ya. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Masamune," suara itu bertabrakan dengan deru napas cepat, seiring dengan tangan Midori mulai mengocok bagian yang tergenggam oleh jemarinya.

Masamune menyerah. Ibu jari Midori menutup rapat lubang diujung _milik_ nya, tentunya menyiksa pria pirang tersebut karena menahan sesuatu yang ingin menyembur dari sana.

 _Menyerah. Menyerah. Menyerah._

"A-aku ingin― aku... nhh... keluar― Midori-san!"

 _Anak pintar._

Dan karena sudah menjadi penurut, Midori akan memberikanmu hadiah, Masamune.

Jemari lihai yang bermain dibawah sana menambah kuat remasan seraya gerakan kocokan semakin dipercepatnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ibu jari Midori melepas puncak kejantanan Masamune, membiarkan pemuda itu untuk mencapai klimaksnya kapan saja.

Sedikit lagi―sebentar lagi―

"M-Midori-san!" teriakan Masamune keluar bersamaan dengan muntahnya cairan putih yang turun mengalir disela jemari Midori.

Oh. Cukup cepat juga untuknya mencapai orgasme.

"Hmpft. Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Masamune." suara decit tempat tidur terdengar, Masamune hapal bahwa itu adalah tanda adanya pergerakan dari pemuda lain yang bersamanya. Pandangan memang gelap, namun Masamune yakin bahwa Midori saat ini sedang berada di atasnya, menatapnya sebagai orang menyedihkan.

Tepat. Manik kelabu itu memang terpaku pada pria dibawahnya yang berantakkan. Bermandikan peluh dengan mulut yang selalu terbuka untuk mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin atau melantuankan desahan.

Midori menyeringai. Pemandangan menarik.

"Bersihkan," satu titah dikeluarkan.

Belum sempat _host_ itu menerka perintah Midori, mulutnya tanpa ampun langsung dilesakkan oleh beberapa jari yang terkena cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Mm―mmngh―!" Masamune hampir tersedak. Jemari sang dokter menabrak rongga mulutnya. Bahkan―ada rasa yang berbeda pada jari tersebut, semacam cairan...

"Aku tidak perlu mengulang perintah kan, Masamune?"

Masamune kali ini paham betul dengan perintah tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit sengaja ditariknya mundur agar memberikan ruang bagi lidahnya menjilat jemari Midori, membersihkan cairan putih yang mengotori bagian itu.

Lidah yang cukup bergerak kaku itu menjelahi setiap jari tangan dimulutnya, menyapu dengan teliti semua cairan putih di sana tanpa sisa, menggantikannya dengan air liur.

"Benar begitu, anak pintar," pujian diutarakan bersamaan dengan ditariknya keluar jemari miliknya dari mulut Masamune setelah dirasa cukup untuknya mendapat pelumas dari si pria pirang. "Lain kali aku ingin kau melakukan hal ini juga pada _milik_ ku," itu adalah nada bercanda, ―namun tidak untuk Masamune, terlalu menakutkan bagi dirinya membayangkan.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan rasa kopi yang barusan kubuat, hn?"

"E-eh?"

Terdengar aneh. Mencurigakan total. Kenapa ia bertanya tentang hal tidak penting seperti itu?

"―menurut perkiraan, efeknya akan muncul kira-kira sepuluh atau lima belas menit setelahnya."

Jika saja tidak ada _blindfold_ yang menempel dimatanya, kau bisa melihat manik biru cerah pria dibawah Midori akan terbelalak lebar, menyadari arti dari pernyataan barusan.

Seperti terkena sengatan hewan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, membuatnya mulai menggeliat tak menentu, terasa panas, kedua kaki bergerak liar menarik-narik seprei diantara jepitan jemari kaki, ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik, meminta sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak bisa untuk ditunda lagi. Menggelinjang seperti seorang gadis yang ingin dipuaskan. Dia menginginkannya sekarang. Angan mendadak terpikir menginginkan Midori untuk lebih menyentuhnya sekarang juga.

Afrodisiak.

Brengsek.

"M-mnggh... gah―! M-Mi- Midori-sanh..." merengek, Masamune seperti bayi yang ingin sebuah mainan. Sungguh tontonan menarik dari salah satu anggota _Toy Gun Gun_ memohon terus menerus pada rival timnya.

Midori meraih kedua tangan terikat Masamune, mengarahkan salah satu punggung tangan tersebut menempel pada bibirnya. Satu kecupan ditanamkan. "Ssh. Tenanglah. Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, Masamune," berbisik, jemari Midori berpindah di antara ikatan dasi dilengannya, "―ah. Atau seharusnya kau menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri."

Iblis kau, Nagamasa Midori.

Pria itu sengaja melepaskan ikatan tangan Masamune agar ia mengatasi masalah tanpa bantuannya. Keterlaluan. Dan memang benar, kedua tangan Masamune kini telah bebas, memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan panjang dipergelangan akibat kuatnya ikatan barusan. Selayaknya sebuah hiasan indah pada tubuh putih Masamune Matsuoka bagi si _penyiksa_.

Kesempatan. Bebasnya kedua tangan tersebut berniat digunakannya untuk melepas penutup matanya sesegera mungkin agar kegelapan menakutkan enyah dalam pandangannya. Sayang sekali, sebuah cengkraman kuat menghentikan pergerakan Masamune. "Tunggu~ bukankah seharusnya tanganmu berada di sini, Masamune?" lagi, Masamune menelan ludah. Ia terlalu takut untuk melawan Midori─terlebih tanpa sedikit pun bisa melihat sosoknya semakin mengerikan, hanya bisa membayangkan perlakuan apa selanjutnya. Dirinya seolah boneka yang digerakkan, mengikuti semua arahan Midori. Sebagaimana ketika tangannya kini menyentuh kejantanan sendiri yang menegang oleh pengaruh obat pembangkit rangsangan sebelumnya.

... Huh?

"Puaskan dirimu sendiri dan berikan aku pertunjukan menarik,"

Masamune Matsuoka butuh senapan asli untuk menembak diri sendiri. Sekarang juga.

"E-eh? Kau bercanda, M-Midori-san,"

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda?" seulas senyum ceria terpasang di wajahnya, memang, namun lisan tak seindah yang terdengar. Midori menggeser tubuhnya, bergerak untuk bermaksud turun dari ranjang. "Jangan sekali-kali melepas penutup matamu, Masamune. Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti itu. Kau terlihat keren, hahaha."

─atau lebih jujurnya seksi.

Masamune menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa benar-benar rendah karena ucapan Midori yang tentu ia tahu sedang mengejeknya. Sialan. Dia tidak mau melakukannya. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Beban ranjang berkurang, seperti pria itu turun dari tempat tidur, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Masamune mengira bahwa saat ini mungkin Midori sedang pergi ke ruangan lain, sekedar entah melakukan apa. Beberapa menit pula berlalu, namun suara pria _Hoshishiro_ itu tidak terdengar. Perkiraan tentang Midori yang meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar bernaung dalam otak. Bukankah... ini adalah kesempatan untuknya kabur? Hanya mimpi. Sekalipun Midori sedang tidak berada di dekatnya, Masamune pasti akan tertangkap lagi selama berada di dalam apartemen ini. Bisa diibaratkan dalam wilayah musuh yang tidak semudah itu bisa kabur tanpa mendapat luka.

Atau kemungkinan terburuknya adalah─ Midori sengaja tidak memberikan tanda keberadaannya di kamar ini. Sengaja menguji seberapa patuh mantan adik kelasnya.

"M-Midori-san?" memanggil, namun tak ada jawaban.

Serius, apa Masamune benar-benar harus melakukannya? Efek panas dalam tubuh semakin gencar menyerang, memaksa ingin dipenuhi hasratnya. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Midori masih berada di ruangan ini, duduk memperhatikannya dalam diam dan menonton aksi memalukannya.

Persetan dengan semua. Masamune bukan pria kuat yang bisa bertahan dengan hal semacam ini.

Satu tangan kembali meraih bagian bawahnya yang sempat terlepas, menggenggam ereksi yang tak sabar untuk dimanja. Masamune mendesah saat jemari bersentuhan dengan miliknya sendiri yang cukup basah oleh─ entah apa yang tentunya akibat perlakuan Midori. Ah, benar... Nagamasa Midori. Bayangan pemuda bersurai hijau itu melintas dalam benaknya. Seorang _sado_ yang ia tidak pernah tahu memiliki ketertarikan seksual semacam ini. Tatapan mata tajam yang selalu menelanjanginya, seringai yang seakan ingin selalu menyiksanya, suara yang dapat membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Mngh... m-mh... Midori..." ada yang salah dengan Masamune Matsuoka. Tangan dibawah sana bergerak mengocok kejantanannya, perlahan namun bertambah cepat kala desahan nama sosok pria dalam otaknya meluncur keluar dari mulut sang _host_. Oh, nakal juga, memikirkan hal-hal kotor yang dilakukan Midori kepadanya sambil memuaskan sesuatu dibawah sana. Memori otak mengulang kembali bagaimana cara Midori menciumnya, bermain-main dengan bagian sensitifnya.

Suara erangan, basah dan gesekan antara telapak tangan dengan _junior_ -nya memenuhi ruangan. Yakin, akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa _panas_. Bahkan untuk Nagamasa Midori sekalipun yang diam-diam menikmati pertunjukan dari si pirang di atas ranjangnya. Well, benar-benar seorang _badass_ , dirinya hanya duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur seraya menyaksikan bagaimana Masamune memuaskan diri dengan melantunkan namanya berkali-kali. Rencana yang bagus, membuat Masamune tetap tidak bisa melihat, sengaja menghilangkan kehadiran dirinya dalam ruangan ini agar Masamune merasa leluasa untuk melakukan perintahnya.

"M-Midori... ─sanh... angh... ah!" pekikan terakhir Midori yakini adalah tanda bahwa Masamune akan mencapai klimaks keduanya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, menunggu momen terakhir dari pertunjukan Masamune. Dan seperti yang diinginkannya, gerakan mengocok Masamune terlihat dipercepat, mulut yang terus menganga memanggil namanya mulai berganti erangan bernada tinggi.

"Aaah... Anghh... M-Midori s-san─akh!"

Puncak klimaks kedua dicapai, lagi-lagi cairan putih seperti susu menyembur dari kejantanan sang _host_ pirang. Irama napas pria itu mulai meringan, tubuhnya melemas seketika, tidak peduli meski cairan kenikmatan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya mengotori seprei atau tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Ini belum cukup._

Suara tepuk tangan hampir membuat Masamune terlonjak, diikuti dengan suara Midori, "Uwaah~ pertunjukan yang bagus, Masamune!" seperti biasa, nada ceria dengan maksud menghina─tidak, kali ini berbeda. Dan semuanya tepat seperti yang Masamune pikirkan, kelicikan Midori tertebak. Pujian tidak direspon oleh Masamune, terlalu merasa malu sampai mau mati untuknya meski sekedar mengucapkan beberapa kata. Midori kembali menaiki ranjang, mengambil posisi semula dimana dirinya berada di atas tubuh Masamune. Tangan dokter tersebut mendarat dikepala dan menyusup di antara helai pirang, mengacak-acak gemas. "Meskipun masih tampak sekali seorang pemula. Sepertinya lain kali aku harus menambahkan kadar obatnya,"

Dasar gila.

"Tapi─" kalimat tergantung bersamaan dengan tangan bergerak turun pada _blindfold_ hitam, menarik dalam sekali gerak hingga terlepas, memperlihatkan kelopak mata Masamune yang perlahan terbuka dan mempertemukan iris kelabunya dengan biru yang menatap sayu, menyorot dengan nafsu tak tertahan. "─kau cukup membuatku bersemangat, Masamune."

Berapa kali pun seringai itu diperlihatkan mampu membuat begidik. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Masamune sudah tidak peduli dengan ketakutannya. Tubuh dan pikiran hanya ingin Nagamasa Midori. Kedua tangan pria pirang itu tiba-tiba menarik kuat kain kemeja putih yang masih menempel pada tubuh pria bersurai hijau di atasnya, sengaja, membuat Midori membungkuk dan bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Oh. Ada yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, rupanya.

Lidah Masamune terjulur keluar, memberikan jilatan pada bibir sang kapten disela gumamannya, "Midori ─sanhh... Midori..." terdengar benar-benar tersiksa oleh rangsangan obat, rupanya. Dan tindakan agresif Masamune disambut baik oleh Midori.

Mulut sang _penyerang_ terbuka, bukan untuk mempersilahkan lidah mangsanya masuk, namun untuk mengambil alih, merebut dominasi. Dilahapnya bibir basah Masamune, melakukan beberapa lumatan sebelum mulutnya menangkap lidah nakal yang mencoba menerobos masuk itu dengan hisapan. Tertangkap. Seperti tengah mengemut permen, lidah tersebut adalah sebagai gantinya.

Ciuman panas Midori dengan mudah berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Masamune, dengan cepat menyedot tenaga pemuda itu. Tangan yang semula lancang menarik kemeja mantan kakak kelasnya beralih melingkar pada leher, mencari pegangan untuk dirinya bertahan. Masamune tidak mau lagi melawan. Dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa membutuhkan Midori. ─dan merindukan orang yang pernah sangat disayanginya ini.

Pagutan bibir terlepas, meninggalkan lagi saliva yang mengalir pada sudut bibir Masamune.

"Hei, Masamune," ah. Jangan lagi. Jangan lagi obrolan di tengah seks. Masamune Matsuoka mulai tidak menyukai momen seperti itu─mulai sejak malam ini. "─bagaimana caramu sebagai _host_ melayani para wanita yang datang kepadamu, hm?"

Baru saja mulut yang hanya mengeluarkan engahan itu bersiap menjawab, yang ada malah pekikan kecil karena Midori menggigit lehernya, mengecup dan menjilat bagian itu beberapa kali. "A-aku... hanya... me-menemani mereka mengobrol... Midori-san..."

"Hmm. Hanya mengobrol? Kau tidak pernah berciuman dengan salah satunya? Atau mungkin menyentuh mereka..." tangan merayap turun pada bagian diantara kedua kaki Masamune.

"T-tidak pernah... emnnh... aku... tidak pernah melakukan... semacam it─ngh!" Masamune mengejang. Salah satu jari Midori mulai terdorong masuk pada lubang dibawah sana. Kakinya bergerak-gerak resah hingga celana panjang yang masih melekat itu turun, menggantung hingga lutut.

"Tapi setahuku─" bibir Midori berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya, menggigiti kulit leher dan menyesapnya hingga menciptakan ruam kemerahan,"─bukankah pekerjaan sebagai _host_ itu adalah melayani wanita? Hingga bermain di ranjang sekalipun."

Tidak bisakah Midori menghentikan _sex-talk_ ini dan lebih memilih untuk menyembuhkannya? Masamune hampir gila jika menjawab semua pertanyaan itu sambil merasakan sakit entah itu gigitan pada lehernya ataupun jari tengah yang memaksa masuk pada liang sempitnya.

"A-akuh... ah─ah... tidak... mengambil posisi─ seperti yang... kau pikirkan... M-Midori-san, a-ahh! Ah! M-Midori-san! ja─jari─" Masamune menutup matanya rapat, menahan sakit ketika jari kedua menyusul masuk sementara jari pertama bergerak-gerak di dalam sana. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua pundak Midori, kuat, lebih lagi saat dua jari telah masuk dan membuat gerakan menggunting berulang-ulang sebagai upaya untuk mempersiapkan Masamune.

"Hmph. Baguslah. Kau mengambil pekerjaan yang bagus, Masamune," lagi, si Tuan puas dengan jawaban peliharaannya, dan diberikannya satu _hadiah_. Manik biru sang _host_ terbelalak mendapati satu lagi jari yang memenuhi lubangnya, memaksa masuk dan bergabung dengan lainnya untuk menciptakan gerakan keluar-masuk.

Pergerakan semakin dipercepat, ketiga jari lebih menyerang ke dalam, memberikan dorongan terus menerus pada lubang tersebut tanpa jeda hingga cairan basah dan licin melumuri. Sesuatu yang Midori incar untuk membantu dalam adegan selanjutnya.

Masamune pasrah, menikmati rasa sakit dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan. Tugasnya hanya mendesah, memanggil-manggil nama pria di atasnya dengan nada manis bagi telinga Midori. "C-cukuph.. M-Midorihh ─sanhh..." bukan rengekan belaka, tapi memang Masamune merasa bahwa lubangnya telah siap untuk dimasuki dengan tidak sabaran─tunggu, hei, sejak kapan ia menginginkan Midori melakukan hal seperti itu? Efek obat, hanya alasan.

Namun sama halnya dengan Nagamasa, melihat _kouhai-_ nya mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak tahan, memohon, tersiksa begitu manis telah mengundang kepuasan. Tidak, belum─ sampai dia benar-benar menghajar Masamune Matsuoka.

Ketiga jari berhenti bergerak, perlahan ditarik mundur hingga cairan mengkilat turut serta keluar dari lubang yang berkedut itu.

"Nah, nah, setelah ini adalah bagian yang kau tunggu kan, Ma-sa-mu-ne~"

 _Hentikan nada mengerikan itu, sial._

Ibu jari mengangkat dagu si pirang, membuat mata berkabut nafsu bertatapan langsung dengan iris kelabu Midori. "Aku ingin kau memohon, Masamune." terdengar mengancam, cukup jahat. Singkatnya pula itu adalah menjadikan Masamune sebagai _masokis_. "Tatap mataku dan katakan dengan jujur,"

Hanya untuk kali ini saja Masamune akan patuh pada sejenis permintaan brengsek dalam hidupnya. Hanya kali ini saja mulutnya akan berbicara kotor, hanya kali ini saja dirinya akan menjadi orang menjijikkan. Hanya dihadapan Nagamasa Midori.

"Aku... aku menginginkan... Midori-san... aku ingin─ kau puaskan─malam ini... ingin... Mi─dori... ─sann, kumohon..."

Manisnya. Sangat menggoda, meski wajah kesakitan Masamune jauh lebih menggiurkan. Dan dia akan mendapatkannya setelah ini.

"Bagus, Masamune,"

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat pada kening pria pirang tersebut, berlabuh turun pada hidung, pipi, bibir sembari tangannya membuka lebar kedua kaki Masamune. Menyuguhkan pemandangan bagian tengah yang mencuat tegak dan liang sempit segera ingin dipenuhi.

Senyuman dari karakter asli kapten _Hoshishiro_ mengembang karenanya. Kemeja putih yang basah oleh keringat terlepas jatuh menuruni ranjang, memamerkan tubuh sang dokter yang membuat Masamune menahan napas. Dia ingin memeluknya, memeluk tubuh berpeluh dan menggoda itu, menghirup aromanya sedalam mungkin, demi apapun.

Berlanjut kini Midori menarik turun resletingnya sendiri, mengeluarkan _bagian_ yang rupanya sedari tadi menuntut untuk bebas dalam celana sesak. Sorot mata Masamune yang melihat _milik_ -nya tertangkap oleh si empu, mengundang tawa. "Hahaha, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya, Masamune? Apa kau ingin _milik_ ku ini menyumpal mulutmu? Sayangnya untuk sekarang ini dia lebih memilih dipuaskan dalam lubangmu daripada mulutmu, Masamune."

 _Bisakah kau berhenti memasang senyum bak orang baik sambil berbicara kotor begini?_

Lenguhan kembali terdengar, Masamune menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Midori mulai menggesek-gesek _pintu masuk_ -nya dengan cairan licin, precum. Ujung keras itu menggodanya, sekedar mendorong-dorong namun tidak berniat masuk. Sukses Masamune dibuatnya frustasi. Masa bodoh dengan semakin terlihat rendah di mata Midori, pinggulnya sedikit terangkat, mengarah maju dan memposisikan bagian dibawah sana tepat didepan ujung _milik_ partner malamnya saat ini. Sebuah isyarat agar ingin segera merasakan bagian itu menyatu dengannya.

"Aaah, Masamune, biarkan aku yang melakukannya," ─kau hanya akan menyiksanya jika begitu, Midori. "─bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu,"

Tersentak hebat. Nagamasa Midori tidak bermain lembut sekalipun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Masamune. Tidak ada perasaan peduli dari pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut walau memberikan luka luar biasa yang bahkan bisa menjadi trauma untuk si penerima. Teriakan keras menggema ketika dalam satu dorongan kuat kejantanan keras Midori langsung melesak masuk dalam lubangnya tanpa ampun. Masamune mencengkeram kuat seprei ranjang, menggigit hingga berdarah bibirnya karena perih oleh serangan Midori. Ini lebih besar daripada tiga jari sebelumnya. Sialan, sialan, sialan! Sakit, terlalu sakit!

Begitu juga dengan si _penyerang,_ bagian privasi yang kini dilahap oleh lubang Masamune mengundang desah pendek dan napas mulai berat. Midori tersenyum, menikmati bagaimana kejantanannya yang berada di dalam sana tengah dipijat, berkedut oleh sempitnya liang. Hangat, basah dan─ah, ini sungguh luar biasa, Masamune.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dalam posisi untuk membiasakan penyatuannya dengan Midori, tubuh Masamune kembali hendak menggelinjang, afrodisiak mempermainkannya, membuatnya menginginkan Midori untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. "Hh... hhhngh... M-Mi-dori...─sannh... b-bergerak..."

Kau mendapatkannya, Masamune. Pria berambut hijau gelap itu pun juga ingin kembali mendengar jeritanmu seperti sebelumnya, menonton ekspresi yang kau buat di setiap hentakan _milik_ nya. Perlahan batangnya keluar, hanya setengah, dan kembali didorong masuk cukup kuat agar memancing nama sang dokter lolos dari bibirnya bercampur desahan menggoda. Berulang-ulang, cepat dan lebih cepat, hingga sejumlah cairan yang secara alami keluar dari sana menciptakan bunyi basah dan semacam tamparan. Beberapa kali hentakan, sampai akhirnya satu pekikan keras dari Masamune ditangkap oleh telinga Midori. Kena.

"Hm? Di sinikah─ Masamune?" satu dorongan cukup kuat kembali diulangi pada bagian sebelumnya yang rupanya mengenai titik kenikmatan si pirang. Dan memang, Masamune langsung mengerang, disusul dengan air mata mengalir turun.

Oh. Ngomong-ngomong cairan merah dibibir mantan adik kelasnya terasa sia-sia jika hanya dipandang oleh mata. "Kau seharusnya tidak melukai dirimu sendiri, Masamune." tanpa gerakan dibawah sana jeda sebentar pun, Midori menjilat darah tersebut sampai indera pengecapnya bekerja. Belum cukup, ia kembali menawan bibir Masamune, mengundangnya untuk ikut dalam peraduan lidah yang menciptakan bunyi decap, saling bertukar saliva. Tangan ditugaskan menjambak helai pirangnya agar tetap dalam posisi yang menguntungkan dirinya.

Masamune pasrah. Ia tidak mampu untuk membalas ciuman yang begitu lihai memanja bibir, ditambah lagi setiap tabrakan kejantanan Midori berkali-kali menghantam prostatnya. Kakinya secara tidak sadar terangkat, malah mempersilahkan lelaki di atasnya bergerak semaunya.

Ciuman terlepas, langsung menciptakan suara Masamune yang terputus-putus setiap kali tubuhnya terdorong naik-turun. Bibirnya yang bengkak akibat kelakuan Midori seolah sebuah penghargaan bagi pemilik senapan _Winchester Randall_ tersebut. Ah─belum. Belum puas. Midori ingin mendengar lebih lama rintihan Masamune, melihat alis yang mengernyit membentuk ekspresi sakit bercampur nikmat, menikmati munculnya rona merah yang menghiasi pipi.

 _Fuck._

Masamune Matsuoka adalah mainan terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Tangan bergerak turun, menangkap organ sensitif lelaki dibawahnya dengan remasan kuat. Membuat si pemilik membuka mata lebar. Kejantanannya yang kini mendapat perhatian dari tangan Midori bereaksi, membesar setelah gerakan memompa diberikan. Sudah tidak kuat. Pandangan Masamune memutih. Semua rasa nikmat terkumpul dalam satu titik. Kejantanannya dikocok dan tusukan cepat yang terus mengenai prostatnya sudah melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Masamune mencengkeram erat kain seprei semakin kencang, tidak peduli jikapun akan robek. Belum lagi suara engah napas Midori yang terdengar cukup membuatnya senang bahwa sang pemuda yang bersamanya juga ikut menikmati semua ini. Itu artinya─dia berhasil menyenangkan seorang Nagamasa Midori. Berhasil menjadi anak baik baginya.

"Nghh... ah... aaakh─! M-Midori... Midori-sanh! Mau ke─mmph!" mulut langsung dibungkam oleh tangan bebas lainnya, Midori tidak memberikan Masamune kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Ssstt─ sebentar lagi, Masamune. Tahanlah... hhh, keluar bersamaku," lagi-lagi keinginan egois yang membuat Masamune frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya harus menahan sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin meledak keluar?! Berapa lama lagi dia harus tersiksa?! Tidak sadarkah orang kejam itu akan gemetar hebat pada tubuhnya?

"─tahan... hhn... atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu, Masamune."

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Tangan Masamune memegangi tangan orang yang membungkamnya, mencoba untuk melepaskan dari mulutnya─meski tenaganya kini bisa diibaratkan kucing melawan serigala.

Pinggul masih bergerak, hantaman kian diperdalam, dipercepat dan kuat menghantam titik kenikmatan Masamune, tak peduli seceroboh apa nantinya jika mengakibatkan si pirang kesulitan untuk berdiri esoknya. Lima, enam kali, raut wajah Midori mulai berubah. Seringai itu menghilang, berganti menggambarkan ada sesuatu yang tengah dirasakan si lelaki berambut hijau. Tarikan napas beratnya mulai sering terdengar, bibirnya sesekali melontarkan desahan. Ah... liang hangat Masamune semakin menyempit, dinding di dalam sana mencengkeram kuat _milik_ nya. Seolah tidak membiarkan bagian yang memenuhi itu untuk keluar lagi, dan─

─tangan Midori melepaskan bungkamannya.

"M-MIDORI─SAAAN!" teriakan keras mengawali kedua pria yang baru saja mencapai puncak bersamaan. Cairan bukti kepuasan atas permainan Nagamasa Midori kembali meleleh dari pucuk kejantanan Masamune, sedangkan _milik_ Midori yang masih tertanam pada lubang hangat itu ikut tumpah mengisi bagian dibawah sana. Sang pendominasi sejenak terdiam, membiarkan _milik_ nya menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks bersama Masamune. Deru napas berat saling bersahutan, terengah-engah ─Masamune yang lebih terdengar _kalah_.

Bagaimana dengan Midori? Oh, tidak ada senyuman ataupun seringaian terpasang pada wajahnya. Melainkan ekspresi bak bocah yang puas oleh sesuatu. "Kau... benar-benar luar biasa, Masamune," hei, tidak sesederhana itu Nagamasa Midori memuji, "─Kau benar-benar mainan yang pantas untuk kugunakan setiap malam," benar, kan?

Masamune merintih pelan saat bagian yang memenuhi lubangnya dicabut perlahan dan mengeluarkan lelehan cairan putih lengket . Sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba tubuh di atasnya ambruk menindihnya, menguarkan aroma peluh kedua pemain _Survival Game_ bercampur menjadi satu. Masih terengah-engah, Masamune mencoba menegur si dokter untuk berpindah tidur di ranjang─yah, cukup berat dan dia masih lemas, tau.

"M-Midori-san... ano, k-kau bisa beristirahat─"

"Sebentar saja, Masamune."

Jawaban sudah diberikan meski kalimat belum terselesaikan. Lagi, Masamune tidak bisa menebak apapun tentang Midori. Pria bersurai hijau itu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya, hanya berdiam di sana. Entahlah kelelahan atau─ah, yang pertama sungguh tidak mungkin, sepertinya. Dalam arena _Survival Game,_ Nagamasa Midori adalah pemain paling kuat, bahkan saat melawan musuh, sepertinya berkeringat pun tidak.

"Masamune," suara yang memanggil samar terdengar kembali setelah beberapa menit terjebak oleh keheningan.

"A-apa, Midori-san?"

"... aku merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

MAAF SEKALI SUDAH MENISTAI FANDOM INI ASTAGA─── salahkan mas Midori yang udah meracuni saya dengan senyum _sado_ -nya hingga pikiran ini isinya penuh hal bejad, membuat sisi inosen saya luntur lima persen ... /afah

Aaaah, nggak dapet feelsnya, ya? Wwwwk, udah lama ga ngetik beginian, jadi yah... gaje deh. Nah, saya sudah nggak ada hutang lagi di fandom Aokikan, setelah ini saya akan menjadi bocah inosen lagi /ENYAHSAMAKAMUBEJAD

Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak: **SheraYuki, Guest, Haisaki** dan siapapun yang sudah membaca fic mesyum ini. Iya, mesyum, saya ngaku, soalnya saya bukan tipe tsundere. Saya tipe inosen. /dikeroyok

Oke, mari semakin ramaikan fandom Aokikan dan BERFANGIRLING RIA. /itukamunak

Nah, mind to review?

Btw, kalo ada yang ga keberatan, saya request Midori x Fujimon. Kasihan Fujimon ga dapet jatah─ /udahsanapergi

Salam _humu._


End file.
